dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Odyssey
| CPU = Motorola 68000 and Zilog Z80 | media = ROM cartridge, CD-ROM (add-on) | storage = Universal Odyssey Memory Card (20 MB max. capacity) and Universal Odyssey Hard Drive (15 GB max. capacity) | onlineservice= Universalville | unitssold = 14.8 million | topgame = Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition, 5.2 million (as of September 2005) | successor = Universal CD }}The Universal Odyssey is a video game console that was manufactured by Universal Studios-owned console manufacturer Universal Neptune. It was released on May 6, 2000, in North America, December 21, 2000 in Europe and Australia and March 7, 2001 in Japan. It was later released in the PAL region on March 17, 2001. The sixth-generation console competed with Sony's PlayStation 2, Sega's Dreamcast, the Nintendo GameCube and Microsoft's Xbox. Universal Odyssey was Universal's first home console to date. The console first was shown at E3 in the summer of 1999. Today it is the longest living ROM cartridge/CD ROM-based home consoles. It costs $70 currently. Universal released a handheld version of the console called the Universal Do-Go. History Universal began providing development kits to game developers for its own video game console codenamed "Neptune Odyssey" as early as September 1998. The console was announced as the Universal Odyssey at a press conference in North America in 1999. Universal unveiled its software lineup for the sixth-generation console at E3 2000, focusing on 13 launch titles that included Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition, Frantic Mayhem Royale, Furryous, and Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Several titles that were originally scheduled to launch with the console were delayed. Hardware The Universal Odyssey supports all CD-ROMs and cartridges, even the Sega-developed GD-ROM disks. It also has a internet modem with internet connection being 195 mbps, which is why the price of the Universal Odyssey made a bit of sense. Games After the lauch, Universal Neptune announced that Sony, "Balls", Microsoft, Nintendo and others allow their subsidiaries, divisions and development studios develop titles to Universal Odyssey. Launch titles North America *''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition'' *''Frantic Mayhem Royale'' *''Furryous (through Universalville Arcadium)'' *''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' *''Soldier of Fortune'' *''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' *''Caleb Racing Ultimate'' *''Worms Armageddon'' *''Kirby's Dream Course (through Universalville Arcadium)'' *''Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness'' *''Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy'' *''Q-Bert (1999 remake)'' *''Bejeweled (through Universalville Arcadium)'' Japan *''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition'' *''Frantic Mayhem Royale'' *''Gurando Paradaisu: Roiyaru Fantajī'' *''Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy'' *''Tomb Raider Chronicles'' Europe *''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition'' *''Frantic Mayhem Royale'' *''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' *''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' *''Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy'' *''Tweenies: Game Time'' Main games Successors Universal Studios planned to release a successor to the this console under the name Universal Uranus. The console was renamed for "obvious reasons" and it's now known as Universal Mercury. The successor to Universal Mercury is Universal Mars, a game console that plays discs and cartridges. Gallery UO Cover Template.png|Universal Odyssey cover template Universal Odyssey 2012-present Game Cover Template.png|Universal Odyssey 2012-present cover template UO Cartridge Template.png|Universal Odyssey cartridge template UO Cartridge Template 2.png|Universal Odyssey cartridge template (US version) interfaceofuniversalodyssey.png|User Interface/Main Menu of Universal Odyssey (2014 version), which is scrolling vertically and horizontally UO_Universal_App_Store.png|Universal App Store screenshot UO2012.png|Universal Odyssey logo 2013 UO_Cartridge_Template_2012.png|Universal Odyssey cartridge template (US 2013 version) Category:Video games Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Studios Category:Consoles Category:2000